User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 14! (THE ENDING!)
Narrator: Well, now when we are here, *Camera fades to Petunia's house, outside, during the very first episode, ever!* Let's go back to "Cuddles Zombie Origins!" RIGHT, where we started, now, hopefully, this Christmas will be better then ever, hm! Yes. *We're back inside, now!:* Petunia: Ok guys, now when Cuddles is here, who wants me to bring the champagne to ya guys? Flaky: No, wait! *She used nervous laughing, again!* Let me do it! *Flaky goes to the kitchen!* *Flaky fills the glass with vines!* Flaky: Heh, I just love Christmas Time! Lot's-a Champagne! XD! *Laughs in a weird way!* *Anyway, as Flaky is like, singing, the camera is closing near her, somebody is entering!* Flaky: La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La! (She was singing one part of The HTF Theme Song, btw, yup!) *Flaky turns around, again!* Flaky: Yes? Hello?... O_O! What in the world? HUH? Flippy: *He, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom is somehow inside, suddenly, Flippy is saluting as well!* Hi, young little porcupine girl! We are war veterans, and, we are delivering a bed to the owner of the house, now, where's the owner, hm, eh? Petunia: *She enters and notices them!* Oh, veterans? Inside my house? And yes right, about that bed, yes. *Points up at the house!* My bed will be up there, please? And hey now! Ah, and why not celebrate Christmas with us, eh? Isn't it a good idea, Veterans, eh? After some helpful stuff ya do, welp, the bed tho, how about Christmas time, eh, guys? Mouse Ka-Boom: Oh, Le j'adorerais. Le Jeune femme. J'adore Le Noël surtout à cause du temps passé ensemble. Je vais fêter ça, Le d'accord! ^^! Sneaky: Well, if you really think so, if you dont mind us, then, i would love to stay, sure. ;)! I'm, celebrating, too! Petunia: Sigh, guys, i love Christmas! How about you, guys, hm? All of us will celebrate with our loved ones, like how much we loves each other, uh, right, guys? Hm? Disco Bear: OF COURSE i love Christmas, too. BUT! To be honest, i had a bad feeling that we would had something bad going on inside here, and we had to leave the house, but, turns out that nothing bad happened after all then, *Shrugs?* XD! Oh, Yeah! Lumpy: MAN, DB! Since when did issues happen during Christmas? That's mother-trucking crap that you think so, no offense btw, but really true! Toothy: Well, the only bad thing is if spoiled kids is fighting over the same thing, like, their Christmas Presents, yup! Flaky: XD! Sorry, guys. The champagne is gone! I drank all of it! HICCUP! *Flaky is then on the floor, lies in there!* Cuddles: XD. *He looks at the camera and points at Flaky who is to the left of him!* A 20-Year Old Porcupine who have been drinking? Wow! Narrator: *We see the outside of the house!* And just like that, it isn't "Cuddles Zombie" Stuff, anymore. Just "Cuddles." Or, hm. *The Narrator is thinking, then came up with an accurate name!* Maybe, "Happy Tree Friends?" Eh? *He chuckles because it's funny, yup!* Anyway, their Christmas was AWESOME! Lumpy: *Looks outside in the mirror!* <:(, Sigh, it's actually very nice outside, but, i feel kind of lonely, that's the depressing part, yes. *Suddenly, Sneaky is entering!* Sneaky: Yes, hello. Your bed..... *Sneaky noticed it isn't Petunia!* O.O! :O? XD, Sorry! I thought that Miss. Petunia was inside here, sorry again, my mistake, duh! Lumpy: :O? Uh, of course i'm not Petunia. Uh, who are you, btw, cool looking chameleon guy, eh? Sneaky: My name is Sneaky. Nice to meet ya, moose, guy? Lumpy: Same, cool to meet ya, Sneaky. Um, y'know? How about we drink together and gets mother-trucking high together, eh, man? Sneaky: Oh, sure. I'd love to, come on then, Mr. Moose. Let's have two drinks, man! *Disco Bear is about to leave, but, he talks with Petunia one last time, yup!* Disco Bear: Ok, Petunia. I had to leave at this time, so, bye then Petunia! We had a nice celebration together, but, i have to buy a kitty cat for myself. Petunia: Hm, ya sure that you're done, Disco Bear? Disco Bear: Well, i know that you actually hates me, Petunia. After all those awful times when i attempted to force you to love me and such, sigh. *Looks at the camera* And you guys, it was fun to hang out with you too, guys. *Looks at Petunia, again* But all stories have happy endings, so, goodbye, darling! Oh, yeah! *Disco Bear is leaving!* But i will stay alive, do not worry, Petunia! XD! *He is laughing as he is even leaving!* *As Disco Bear is walking on the streets back home!:* Disco Bear: *Sings!:* This is the best Christmas i ever had, and i will spend time with my kitty caaaaaaat! Giggles: Hm, welp, Toothy. Everybody is having their happy ending right now, but it's just you and me left, so, how about if we spend time together, hm? Toothy? Toothy: EXCUSE, ME? Sorry, Giggles. BUT! I have promised Cuddles to leave you alone because if i hanged out with you, Cuddles would be very sad! And i hate to be un-loyal to Cuddles! So leave me alone, creep! YUCK! >_:P A, pickle! Heh-heh! Mr. Pickels: Uh-Oh! *Mr. Pickels got scared!* Now, now, get away from me, uh, YAAAAH! *He runs away, Giggles chases after him, outside the house, yup, yes!* Cuddles: Well, Petunia. Everybody ended the times together, but we still have to do something, so. How about if we just, come on we can go inside your room, right, Petunia? *Petunia gets closer to Cuddles!* Petunia: Oh, Cuddles! The reason why i invited you, well, you're the perfect boy in my life! Cuddles: GASPS! :O! Really? Come on now! *Looks at the camera* ^^! OMG! ;)! This is the best Christmas of my life, guys! YEAH! *Petunia lies on her new bed, now!* Petunia: Yeah, this explains why i bought a new bed, right! Wink! ;)! Cuddles: Ok, idk rlly but maybe because your smell ruined it? MEH! Just come on, idk! *They both are in the bed, now!* Petunia: Uh, Cuddles. BEFORE doing this, i have a secret that i have to share with you, btw, yes! Promise to stay, okay? Cuddles: O_O! Uh, are you a guy who pretends to be a girl? Just a guess, hm! Petunia: DON'T worry now, Cuddles. I AM a girl. BUT, it's important Cuddles, so, okay? Cuddles: Uh, okay! *Thumbs up to that!* Tell, me, okay? Petunia: Sigh, okay, Cuddles. Ya see now, Cuddles. Uh, um. I'm not a skunk, i'm actually a- *SUDDENLY, Petunia turns into a monster that looks like some velociraptor, yes, velociraptor is a dinosaur, btw, tho, yes!* Cuddles: Uh! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! >_:/, Shame on you, Stevie! Toothy: Wait, did i miss anything? Petunia: Uh, actua- Disco Bear: HEY! And the girls still doesn't even respects me, and what the heck, i will never leave them alone, Stevie! I won't give up them for a gun, right, ladies? *Attempts to kiss Giggles and Petunia, but they're grossed out!* Both: EW! *Giggles slaps Disco Bear's cheek, and Petunia sprays on Disco Bear's face with her skunk spray!* Disco Bear: OW! YEOW! Lumpy: Also, what the heck? You think i'm in love with somebody just because of their tongue? You're sick, Stevie! Yeah, you're weird! Flaky: And what did ya do to me? I'm not brave, and what the heck, you killed me at the start of the story, dude! Cuddles: Seriously, your story stinks, Stevie! Disco Bear: YES, it have alot of nonsense, and you add yourself too much, btw, dude! Stevie: HEY! Now, listen here guys, this story is a WAY better love story then Twilight! Lumpy: I still am not in love with a chameleon, dude, groan! Stevie: Well, and the references in it are awesome, including that i added "Back to the Future" in the ending of it. Disco Bear: PFFFT! That's just lame! Toothy: YEAH! Stevie: Oh yes well, at least this story is amazing just like everything Disney have been working at, right, guys? Everybody: (Except for Petunia who is obviously confused, only!) >:/! NO! Stevie: <:O, Huh? Giggles: Your story is nothing like Disney, you just put alot of useless randomness and makes us completely out of characters! Cuddles: Yes, true, that. So! Learn how to not put alot of bull crap in them, no more crap, right, then, hm? Stevie: Oh, OH, YEAH? Well, at least it's WAY better then "James and the Crappy Peach!" At least Miss. Peach loves this story, i guess so? *Stevie looks at "Miss. Peach" who isn't saying anything, obviously!* Cuddles: Uh, isn't it called "James and the Giant Peach" tho, Stevie? Stevie: Uh, yes, but that story SUCKS! Cuddles: Hm, you're right, tho, your story is bad JUST like "James and the Giant Peach!" Giggles: I agree with ya, Cuddles. Toothy: Same! Stevie: ;(, Uh, how, about? Disco Bear: Nope, no more stuff, i rate it with a F! Lumpy: You said it, DB! *Lumpy puts a "F" Stamp on Stevie's forehead!* Shame! *Waves his finger at Stevie!* >:/, Yes, you're a bad student, Stevie, bad. Stevie: Hm, Flaky? Flaky: Uh, sorry, but i don't wanna hear your stories anymore, ok? I? I'll? I'll just leave? Disco Bear: Yeah? Disco Bear wants to leave too. Oh? Yeah? Who's next then? Lumpy: Same! Giggles, Toothy, and Cuddles: We all leave! Bye! Stevie! *All six of them is leaving, even. So, Petunia is the only one who wasn't leaving, even!* Stevie: *As they closed the door and left!* <:(, Sigh. Welp, i guess i'll just go and sleep now, then. *Stevie walks sadly to the bedroom, BUT!* Petunia: Wait! Stevie! Uh, Stevie, wait! *Stevie looks behind himself!* Petunia liked it, Petunia loved your story, <:), *Claps her hands!* Stevie, don't listen to them, but, wanna hang out with me, Stevie? Stevie: :O! Uh, sure, Petunia. <:)! *As the closing iris is around Stevie, he looks at it, and he wiggle his eyebrows, then it is closing, and, the end credits is playing!* THE! END! *End of Part 14! AND, The End of the ENTIRE story, tho, i continue the rest, yup, yeah!* Category:Blog posts